When I get you (not so) alone
by RustedDreams
Summary: A freshly reunited Kurt and Blaine have a lot of making up for lost time to do, and since Blaine's moved into the apartment that means anywhere and anytime. Basically five times someone walks in on Kurt and Blaine having sex and one time they are completely undisturbed.


**1. Rachel and Santana**

'Oh God.' Blaine groans on another hurried thrust into him. 'I feel like all we do these days is have sex.' He leans up to plant a messy kiss on Kurt's lips but doesn't have the strength to hold himself up for very long. He collapses back onto the couch panting and sweaty, running his hands over the contours of Kurt's chest as he goes.

'We're just making up for lost time.' Kurt pants above him, his arms are settled either side of Blaine's head and his entire body is shaking with the energy of holding himself and the desperation from being so close to coming. He thrusts in a couple more times just to watch Blaine squirm beneath him.

They _have_ been having a lot of sex lately, but they've only been back together a month or two. Add to that the exhilaration of having Blaine here, in New York, in the same bed every night, and the fact that they no longer have to worry about parents walking in on them, and well, what else were they supposed to do?

Kurt readjusts himself above Blaine and thanks whichever God is responsible for convincing him to start working out, they've been at this for almost an hour and he knows there is no way he would've been able to hold himself in the same position this time last year. Blaine's eyes flutter shut as Kurt angles a particularly hard thrust upwards and strikes his prostate.

They've lost almost all rhythm they had, Kurt rocking his hips quick and desperate, filled with the overwhelming desire to come, and Blaine trapped beneath him, canting his hips to meet Kurt's just to feel an extra burst of pleasure.

Kurt's close, so so close, he can feel it in his toes, making them prickle and curl, and shooting out up and down his spine with little jolts of electricity every time he pushes deeper into Blaine. It coils in his stomach, pulling and tugging, he's teetering right on the edge and Blaine's writhing beneath him, making incoherent whining and babbling noises as they rock together.

'Touch yourself.' It's little more than a pant, let out between gritted teeth as Kurt rams into Blaine again. He knows that if he moves his arms he'll collapse, but he wants to watch Blaine come, wants to watch his eyes flutter shut, wants to hear the sounds that will come from those pretty red lips. He wants to feel Blaine shudder and clench around him, gasping and covered in a sheen of sweat. He wouldn't even know that Blaine had heard him if it weren't for breathy whine that followed his words.

One of Blaine's hands unwraps itself from Kurt's shoulder, he doesn't even remember how it got there in the first place, and slides down his body until it can grip firmly around his cock. His whole body gives an involuntary jolt at the contact which only forces Kurt deeper inside of him on his next push. As he starts to move his fingers, hard and fast, along the length of his dick his other hand tightens in the hair at the back of Kurt's neck. His legs wrap tighter around his boyfriend's hips and everything is a desperate sweaty mess, their skin sliding together where it touches and Blaine's hand swift and determined as it strokes up and down his length. He's being pushed further up the couch, his shoulders hitting the arm rest with every stroke, Kurt's panting above him, both of them so close. Just a couple more pushes and then-

The door slides open with a rattle and a crash. There is a moment of lust hazed confusion where Kurt stops moving inside of Blaine and looks up just in time to see Santana and Rachel walk through the door. Then there's a piercing scream as Rachel covers her eyes with her hands and his arms give way completely, leaving him to fall forward onto Blaine.

'OH MY GOD!' He shouts, recovering from the shock just enough to grab the throw from the back of couch and pull it slapdash over his and Blaine's naked bodies.

'Seriously guys? You couldn't keep it in your pants for another couple of feet until you got to your bedroom, we all sit here. Sometimes I eat here.' Santana goes to glare at them but as she sees Kurt's bright red face and Blaine's confused eyes she can't help but crack a grin. She's going to be lording this over them for months.

'You guys aren't supposed to be home until seven!' Kurt's voice rises with every word to a pitch he doesn't think he's reached since freshman year of high school. He meets Blaine's bewildered eyes but doesn't dare move for fear of displacing the throw. It also doesn't help that his cock is still buried inside Blaine and achingly hard, despite his current situation.

'IT IS SEVEN!' Rachel shrieks back at a frequency equally as high, her hands are still plastered resolutely over her eyes whereas Santana seems to be craning her neck to get a better look.

'What? No, Blaine's watch is right here and it's only 6:27.' Blaine brings the hand that wasn't previously wrapped around his cock up to his face and groans, squirming uncomfortably under Kurt. Kurt gives him a pointed look. 'Blaine?'

'I may have accidentally forgotten that my watch ran out of batteries and is just a tad behind.' He says sheepishly, trying to give Kurt an apologetic look.

'I hate you Blaine. I hate you I hate you I hate you and we're never having sex again.'

'Technically we're having sex now I mean your dick is still in-'

'OH MY GOD GUYS! SANTANA AND I ARE LEAVING.' Rachel removes one hand from her face- keeping her eyes shut tight- and throws it behind her, floundering before she manages to grab the sleeve of Santana's top and drag her after her.

'What no I wanted to find out where his dick was!' Santana laughs as she lets Rachel lead her away. Kurt just blushes harder and tries to make sure he's covered up as they walk past him.

'Use your imagination!' They hear Rachel yell, just before a door slams and they're left in silence once more.

* * *

**2. Artie**

'Come on Kurt, you don't just get to make jokes about riding me and then leave me hanging. That's not fair.' Blaine pouts up Kurt, his lower lip drawn out in such a delicious way that Kurt gets momentary lost in thoughts of pulling it between his teeth and doing unspeakable things to Blaine right here and now.

'No. I told Artie to come pick us up in half an hour for lunch.' Kurt looks away from the bed where Blaine's stretched back leisurely, clad only in a towel, with his freshly washed hair drying into messy curls. They really do not have time for this.

'Artie won't mind if we're a little late.' Blaine's voice is high and breathy just like how it gets when he's turned on, and he knows exactly what it does to Kurt.

'Artie is new to this city just like you, and he doesn't have a wonderful boyfriend like me to show him around, so as his _friends_ we should be extra nice to him. And that includes being ready on time to meet him.'

'We will be ready, look I don't even have any clothes on.' Kurt's breath catches in his throat as Blaine pulls the towel from around his waist and throws in the direction of the wash basket. 'And your hair already looks _fantastic_ it'll only take you a minute to put your clothes back on and I know you can manage that.'

Kurt debates it for all of five seconds, but the sight of Blaine stroking his own cock and smiling smugly up at him mixed with the growing hardness in his jeans is what does it.

'Fine, but be quick.' He already has his shirt and scarf off by the time he gets to the bed, where Blaine's scrambling in the bedside table for lube. He shimmies out of his jeans and underwear quicker than he can ever remember doing before.

Blaine's skin is hot to the touch, his cheeks and chest are still flushed a dark pink from the shower and his skin shines with residual dampness. Kurt straddles his thighs and leans down just as Blaine leans up so they meet in a frenzied kiss in the middle. It's hurried and urgent, Kurt pushing his tongue into Blaine's mouth and then pulling back to nip at that damn lower lip of his, kissing the pout right off his face. Blaine bucks his hips up so their naked erections rub against each other desperately.

'Lube?' Kurt pants, breaking away from the kiss to lean back and let his hands roam Blaine's chest, running over the muscles straining beneath flushed skin and stopping to pull at his nipples and listen to Blaine gasp.

'Right here.' Blaine holds up the already uncapped bottle of lube. He tries to still his rocking hips but he doesn't think he can actually stop grinding against Kurt. Not when Kurt's moaning like he is or throwing his head back to expose the perfect expanse of pale throat that Blaine just wants to nibble at.

'Start with two.' Kurt orders as he lifts himself up onto his knees and wraps his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine's barely even aware of it when he coats two fingers in lube, all he knows is that Kurt is sucking at his neck and his cock's being neglected and he really needs to be in his boyfriend right this second. He circles his fingers a couple of times around Kurt's hole to let him know he's about to push in, and then he does, he keeps going as Kurt's thighs clench around his body and the older boy lets out a ragged breath, pushing their foreheads together.

'Move Blaine, we need to be quick.'

He preps Kurt quickly, fucking two fingers in and out of his hole and watching the way that Kurt licks his lips, a strangled gasp escaping through them every now and then. When he adds a third finger Kurt keens, throwing his head back and letting a drawn out whine. It's been a while since Kurt's bottomed, he misses it.

Blaine's lost in a haze of arousal; the only thing he can concentrate on is the warm heat of Kurt's hole, drawing his fingers in on every stroke. He could do this all day, just to watch Kurt's thighs strain as he tries to fuck himself down on Blaine's fingers, or the way that Kurt's eyelashes flutter on every upstroke. He's so lost in watching Kurt ride his fingers that he doesn't even hear his boyfriend speaking to him.

'Blaine. Blaine. I'm ready, I'm good just- I need you in me now.' Kurt repeats. Blaine shakes his head, trying to diffuse the cloud of lust that has seeped into his mind.

Kurt's flushed all the way down to his chest. His legs tremble and his chest gives one heaving shudder as he breathes out. He pulls himself up onto his haunches so that Blaine- now a little more with it- can slip his fingers out and line his cock up with Kurt's hole.

'You ready?' Blaine shakes a few damp (although whether that's from sweat or the shower he doesn't know) curls from his forehead and looks up to meet Kurt's dark eyes. Kurt just nods, tightening his grip around Blaine's shoulders and lowering himself down in one swift motion.

Blaine moans and before he even has time to get used to the feeling of his cock being enveloped in this tight heat, Kurt is moving, lifting himself up and fucking back down onto Blaine's cock quickly. He sets a fast and relentless pace, his muscles aren't going to take it for very long but that's okay, they need to be quick any way. Blaine flounders at Kurt's hips, guiding him down onto his cock with every motion.

'You are the best Kurt.' Blaine mumbles, tilting his head to the side so he can kiss up and down Kurt's wrist, since it's the only part of the other man he can reach.

'You were naked and touching yourself, what was I supposed to do?' Kurt shoots back, still moving up and down on Blaine's cock.

Neither of them are going to last long at the pace their going, but that's sort of the point. Blaine takes a firmer hold of Kurt's hips and moves up to meet him with every downward stroke, angling his thrusts to strike Kurt's prostate.

'God you feel so good, we should do this more often.' Blaine's gasping, a layer of sweat is coating his skin and he can feel his orgasm building, coiling in his stomach and giving a sharp tug every time Kurt slams down on him.

'Hurried sex while we're supposed to be getting ready to meet a friend?'

'No. This. You. Riding me. So hot.' Blaine can barely form sentences. Kurt's straining above him, his fingernails digging into his neck as he uses Blaine for leverage. They're both so close.

They're both so close in fact that they don't hear the knock on the door, and they don't hear the subsequent opening of the door. They don't even hear the voice that calls out into the otherwise empty house.

'Hey guys I'm here, thanks for giving me a key to your place.' Artie calls out as he shuts the door behind him. Santana's at work and Rachel's on date so Kurt and Blaine have agreed to take him to this sushi bar they both love so much. He'd never been particularly good friends with them back in high school, but right now they're two of the most supportive people in his life. The change for him has been hard, becoming so totally independent, and the two of them have done all they can to help. 'Guys?' He calls again, making his way through the apartment to see where they are.

'So, so close.' Kurt pants, slamming himself down into Blaine's lap once again.

'Come on darling.' Blaine sighs. He reaches his hand up to wrap around Kurt's cock and find his rhythm, matching it with Kurt's as he moves.

'Just.' Kurt grits his teeth, his muscles screaming in protest against him. 'Just don't stop.' He thrusts himself down again.

'Guys- woah! Oh wow I see what they mean by balls deep now.' Kurt jumps at the sudden noise in the room. He jolts forward, knees Blaine in the chest, and loses his balance all in the same second. His muscles give out and it's all he can to hold in his moan as Blaine's cock is pushed all the way inside him.

Blaine coughs, partly because Artie's sudden appearance has made him choke on his own tongue and partly because Kurt knocked all the wind out of when he kneed him in the chest.

'Oh My God Artie I'm so sorry! We didn't- we'll just.' Kurt is looking around frantically, he's searching for anything to cover himself up with but all they have is the duvet that they're currently sprawled on and the bottle of lube discarded on the bed, neither one of them is of any help. He's not sure whether it's a good or bad thing that Blaine's hand is still wrapped firmly around his dick, on the one hand it's hidden (partially) from Artie's view, but on the other, _Blaine's hand is on his dick_. And that really isn't helping right now.

'We are so sorry Artie, we lost track of time and- we're just really sorry okay?' Kurt's glad that Blaine seems to be taking control of the situation because right now he's trying to will a swift and not necessarily painless death upon himself. His face is flushed, actually his whole body is flushed, coloured a light pink that Artie must notice when he runs his eyes over it, right down to where Blaine still isn't letting go of his cock.

Kurt wants to die.

'Nah man, it's cool.' Artie says, his eyes still fixed on where Kurt's balancing in Blaine's lap.

There's a couple of unbearably humiliating seconds where Artie just stares at them and Kurt flushes and wonders if spontaneous combustion is actually a thing that could happen, most preferably to him.

'So um, do you think you could give us a couple of minutes to get dressed dude?' Blaine asks, giving Artie a pointed look and then flicking his eyes to the door. Meanwhile Kurt's playing a game in his head where he doesn't actually exist but he's the living consciousness of Rachel berry's entire wardrobe, because that reality would actually be less horrific than the one he's living right now.

'Oh right! Yeah, totally.' Artie says distractedly, giving them one last look before turning around and promptly wheeling himself into the wall. He panics for a second, having trouble thinking of anything other than the two naked men behind him, but he's soon to recover and then he's rolling far away from Kurt and Blaine and their rapidly softening penises.

'We'll buy you lunch to make up for this.' Blaine calls after him.

* * *

**3. Santana**

'Rach, who's in the shower.' Santana calls out as she enters their cramped kitchen/dining area wearing only a scowl and sleep shirt.

'Blaine I think, he got up early to make us coffee and then jumped in there.'

'Ugh I need to brush my teeth.' Santana huffs out a sigh, collapsing into one of their mismatched dining chairs and burying her head in her arms on the table. Kurt and Rachel had learnt very early on that she was not a morning person.

'So just wait your turn, I'm sure he won't be long.' Santana sighs again.

'Where's tweedledee?'

'If you're referring to Kurt, still in bed I think, why?'

'Of course I'm referring to Kurt, those two are joined at the hip, among other places, and _because_ no doubt he'll want to get in next and you know as well as I do that he takes longer than the rest of us put together in the morning, and that's on his hair alone. You know why can't people just shower at night? Some of us actually have to go to work in the mornings.'

'Yeah they probably would if you didn't use up all the hot water trying to turn our bathroom into a sauna.'

'It's good for my skin!'

'Well then your skin can wait just like the rest of us.'

'You know what screw it. We have a shower curtain, I'm just going in.'

'Santana you can't-'

'I'll be like two minutes.' Santana calls behind her, already stalking her way to the bathroom. She gives three sharp raps on the door and pushes it open (they'd agree to take the lock out after Rachel shut herself in there for four hours following a fight with Santana) with a cheery 'I'm coming in pleasantville, don't be alarmed I'm not trying to sneak a peek at your junk, I just want to brush my teeth.'

Santana stops dead in her tracks, the door clicking into place behind her. Over the top of the of the shower curtain rail poke two hands, the fingers wrapped so tightly around the plastic that they're turning white at the knuckles. They're Blaine's, obviously, and really that should be the first give away because there is absolutely no way that Blaine is tall enough to reach that high on his own. The second giveaway is the voice, masked only slightly by the sound of running water and unmistakably not-Blaine's. It's high and breathy and drawn out.

'You feel so good babe.'

Santana smirks to herself. Oh this is good, this is so good. She can see the shower curtain shaking slightly and hear the wet slide and slap of skin on skin but not much more. Blaine doesn't bother replying, just lets out a few short sharp pants that has Santana grinning like the Cheshire cat. She really wishes she had her phone with her right now.

She waits for a couple of moments more, trying to decide her best plan of attack, when her thoughts are cut off by a choked off noise that she thinks is supposed to be something along the lines of "gonna come" from Blaine. And she can't have that; no she can't have that at all.

'You know I hate to interrupt bo-'

That seems to do the trick. There's a sudden yelp from one of them (Kurt she thinks) and a bit of frantic scrabbling behind the curtain which she assumes is Kurt losing his footing before Blaine's hands slip from the railing and both boys and curtain fall with a cacophonic crash of limbs and vinyl to the floor.

She barely has time to laugh (although she does manage to) before the shower curtain is shoved to the side to reveal Kurt and Blaine, both very naked and very aroused, scowling at her from the bath tub. The water still cascading down onto their heads only succeeds in amusing her more.

'SANTANA!' They yell in unison.

'What what what happened who got shot?' Rachel yells, running into the bathroom half dressed. She takes one look at Kurt and Blaine and promptly screams, her hands flying to her face to cover her eyes.

'Honestly Rachel, I'm supposed to be the gay one here, anyone would think you'd never seen a penis before.' Santana adds in conversationally, she's taken a seat on the edge of the bath and is looking altogether pretty pleased with herself.

'Guys we have to talk about this, this is the second time in the past two weeks where I've seen far more of you than I'd like.'

'You wouldn't have to if Santana hadn't walked in on us.' Blaine says resignedly, he thinks he should probably cover himself up but Kurt's the only one that can reach the shower curtain and he seems to be wallowing in his rage at the minute. It's probably best not to disturb him.

'Yeah or maybe you two could learn to control yourselves and stop going at it like rabbits where the rest of us have to wash.'

'We're sorry okay but we just got back together recently and-'

'Blaine. Stop. You're only encouraging the she devil.'

Blaine takes one look at Kurt, from the tiny water droplets dripping from his eyelashes and nose, to the bright pink hue of his cheeks and neck, to his naked and, surprisingly, still hard cock and decides that if he can still manage to look like he's going to murder someone in the ridiculous predicament he's in then he should probably listen to everything his boyfriend tells him. Santana just smiles sweetly at them both.

'You know that's a pretty impressive size you've got there Blanderson. Congrats.' Blaine grins stupidly down at his lap and is about to thank Santana when he catches Kurt's eye and puts on the best outraged and scandalized face he can in the space of 0.02 seconds.

'OH MY GOD SANTANA!' Rachel squeaks, trying to look anywhere but at Blaine's cock.

'What? Just because I'm a lesbian doesn't mean I haven't had dick before, and credit where credit's due.'

'Oh God I really hope I'm concussed.' Kurt mumbles into his hands where he's currently hiding. Most of the rage has been replaced with unadulterated humiliation and he's mentally adding shower sex to the list of things he and Blaine are never going to try again.

'Okay, so, why don't we all just go and forget this ever happened?' Rachel surprisingly is the one to act as mediator, shooting both Kurt and Blaine apologetic smiles, making sure to keep her line of sight well above the neck, and trying to coerce Santana out the door.

The last thing they hear as the two girls leave is Santana's indignant voice saying 'You know Artie walked in on them too right. They're out of control I tell you!'

'Oh God.' Kurt moans.

'So I guess there's no chance of a round 2? Or- well- actually I guess we'd just be finishing round 1'

'Oh honey, there's always chance of that.'

* * *

**4. Adam**

'Oh hey Rachel.' Adam says, bounding up the stairs two at a time to catch up to the girl in front of him.

'Adam hi! I haven't seen you around here in a while, how are you?'

'I'm good, Kurt's invited me round for lunch, you know I still haven't met Blaine yet?'

'Yeah, you know what the first few weeks of school are like, always so crazy, everyone's busy. Are you sure it's not going to be weird, I mean you and Kurt…'

'No, oh no it'll be fine, I mean I think Kurt's gorgeous and wonderful but we were never serious, and I've never seen him as happy as he is now that he and Blaine have sorted everything out.'

'I've never seen so much of _them_ before.' Rachel mutters under her breath.

'Sorry what was that?'

'Oh nothing, nothing. Hey Adam! If you're heading up there could you take this box to Kurt, it's just some shoes that he absolutely needed me to pick up today, but I'm kind of running late for a date and-'

'Say no more, it's fine I'll take it.'

'Thank you so much, here's my key just let yourself in.' Rachel thrusts the shoe box and her keys into Adam's hands before spinning quickly on her heels and running back down the stairs. 'Have fun.' She calls out as an afterthought.

Adam heads on up the stairs. Truth be told he is a little sad about Kurt, he'd really liked him, but he's still a great friend to have around and there's no denying that he'd definitely happier now. Every time Adam sees him, although it's generally just rushed hellos in the hallways or a hurried latte here and there, he seems to be almost glowing.

He gets to the door, Rachel had said to just let himself in and he's not sure if he's really a close enough friend to be granted that privilege but she'd given him her keys so… it must be okay.

The sight that greets him when he pushes open the door is… well it's a shock to say the least. Stretched, naked and sweating, over the kitchen table is a man, who he assumes is Blaine. The man, or Blaine, or whoever he is, is small and a slightly tanned, head bent down and body rocking forward with every thrust (oh god every thrust, is he actually seeing this?) from Kurt. Adam can see the definition of the muscles in his arms where they grip the edge of the table, he watches, unnoticed, as they strain against the skin surrounding them.

And then he sees Kurt, all pale and long limbed, fingers gripping possessively into Blaine's hips, eyes dark and dilated, lips red and wet. He's letting out little grunts that really shouldn't be as sexy as they are as he fucks into the other man. Months of watching Kurt in dance rehearsal has not prepared him for the things those hips can do. And then there's his chest, he feels like the universe must have been plotting against him when it denied him the chance at ever seeing Kurt Hummel shirtless, because god, he thinks it might actually be the eighth wonder of the world. That man is hiding far more muscles than those well-tailored shirts are letting on, and somehow like this, possessive and just the slightest bit controlling, he looks even bigger, broader and taller and so damn sexy.

Okay so Adam's a little distracted, but once he regains his composure and realises that _hello_, he's just standing here watching his friend and a man he's never met go at it on a kitchen table of all places, he manages to look away.

'Um guys, I'm really really sorry but Rachel told me to let myself in and gave me a key so I did but I see you're busy and I probably should have alerted you to my presence in some way and I'm just sort of standing here and I'm sorry okay?' Adam manages to get all of that out in one breath, keeping his eyes fixed firmly on something, anything, that isn't exposed skin.

Kurt's hips still- and Adam's only a little disappointed by that- and they both turn to look up at him. He watches as a blush spreads over both the men's cheeks, colouring them a darker red than they'd been before. He smiles sheepishly at them and tries not to make eye contact, or do anything stupid like suggest he join them.

'Oh Adam! I invited you over. I totally remembered that, wow! I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry. This is Blaine by the way, I don't believe you've met.' Kurt smiles apologetically at him, if it weren't for the blush spreading all the way from the tips of his ears down to his chest Adam would believe that he wasn't fazed by this at all. When Kurt mentions Blaine's name he gestures to the boy below him and- oh my god is he still inside him? Adam's trying not to look but he thinks that he might be and this definitely makes the whole situation 10,000 times worse, and not at all, in any way shape or form arousing. Nope. Not one bit.

'Well it's nice to finally meet you Adam.' Blaine nods in his direction and then smiles, reaching up to hold a hand out towards him.

'Hon don't do that.' Kurt slaps Blaine's ass playfully. 'We're naked and it's creepy.' Blaine let's out a badly concealed moan as Kurt's hand makes contact, well _that's_new, and Kurt really hopes Adam doesn't hear. 'Adam, I'm so sorry again if you wanted to go, uh, somewhere-'

'Rachel's bedroom!' Blaine pipes up excitedly, and Adam honestly doesn't know how he's remaining so calm as he lies stretched out over a table with another man's dick inside him, it makes for a remarkably good first impression actually.

'Yeah that's free if you go there we'll just, go get dressed and um, clean the table and then we can-' Kurt, on the other hand, seems to be getting more embarrassed by the minute, whatever sex induced high he was riding on when Adam first came in is clearly losing effect.

'Do you want a drink? We have tea?' Blaine says again happily, and Adam wonders if he's always this excited to meet strangers or whether that's just what Kurt Hummel's cock does to people.

'Yeah we'll get you a drink or something just let us get dressed.' Kurt shoots him yet another apologetic smile. 'Rachel's room is that way.'

'Take your time.' Adam calls dazedly behind him as he heads in the direction Kurt had pointed him to.

* * *

**5. Burt and Carole**

'You know that salad was delicious Kurt, but I'm kind of hungry for something else.'

'Well there's plenty more stuff in the-oh!' Kurt looks up from his lunch to meet Blaine's gaze with wide, astonished eyes. Blaine just smirks at him across the table as he runs his bare foot up the side of Kurt's leg and then stops to press down lightly against his crotch. Blaine takes the zipper to Kurt's jeans between his toes and begins to pull down.

'Oh.' Kurt repeats, his tongue heavy in his mouth and his voice thick with lust.

'I'm definitely hungry for something else.'

'You're a dork.' Kurt huffs out a laugh that comes out as more of a breathless pant and then gets caught in his throat and stops altogether as Blaine- never breaking eye contact- sinks to his knees and disappears under the table.

'Please, don't let me interrupt you, carry on eating.' Blaine whispers against Kurt's thigh. Kurt grips the table top tightly, all thought of food gone. He can feel Blaine's deft fingers reaching into his underwear and drawing him out. He shudders at the contact of Blaine's warm fingers and the cool air. By the time Blaine's warm breath ghosts over his cock, he's already half hard.

Kurt can't see Blaine under the table, so it comes as a shock when suddenly almost his entire length is enveloped in the velvet hot heat of his mouth. He lets out a gasp, hands clenching even tighter around the table and toes curling with the effort to keep still.

Blaine pulls back, his lips grazing along Kurt's length as he goes, and stops to suck at the head. He swirls his tongue, once, twice, three times, torturously slow around the head of Kurt's cock. Kurt lets his head fall back against the back of the chair. Blaine, and he's not afraid to say this, is far better at giving head than him. He's not bad himself, it's just that Blaine is _amazing._Blaine always seems to enjoy it a little more too which is evident as he nuzzles his cheek into the side of Kurt's thigh, and then takes all of him onto his mouth at once with a contented sigh.

Kurt shudders, removing one hand from the table and moving to thread it through Blaine's hair, curling his fingers into the little tufts at the back of his neck that Blaine missed with the gel. Blaine hums at the contact, the vibration sending sparks through Kurt's body, and then he begins to move his mouth up and down over Kurt. With each forward motion he takes Kurt further into his mouth, working himself up until the head of Kurt's cock is hitting the back of his throat. Blaine stops, adjusts to the feeling and takes one long breath through his nose. Then he swallows and Kurt's keening above him, panting out a stream of words that are mostly profanities and Blaine's name. Blaine does it again, and then again, moving his tongue to lick at the underside of Kurt's cock as well.

Kurt shudders from the pleasure, the wet hot pressure around his cock as Blaine speeds up, bobbing his head back and forth. He can _hear_ the sounds of his length sliding in and out of Blaine's mouth, but he doesn't care. Blaine takes him all the way in again, swallowing so that his throat squeezes around the head of Kurt's cock and Kurt is so very close to coming.

Blaine's just about to pull back, to tease Kurt a little more, when he hears the slide of the apartment door and voices coming in from the same direction. The noise makes him jump, he pulls off Kurt with a lewd pop and jerks backward, hitting his head on the underside of the table with a loud crack. He has just enough sense to tuck Kurt's rapidly softening cock back into his underwear before he hears Burt's voice.

'Hey kids, we got an earlier flight and oh…' Burt trails off, taking in Blaine's position under the table and Kurt's mortified face with an amused smirk. 'Hey Blaine.' He says, waving awkwardly towards him. Blaine is suddenly far too aware of the fact that Kurt's hand is still wrapped tightly in his hair.

'Hey Sir- I mean Burt- I mean Mr Hummel. Oh God.' Blaine sighs, trying to hide his face in his hands, while Burt and Carole just watch on in amusement. 'Hi Carole.' He says as an afterthought, refusing to make contact with either of their visitors. 'I'm just under here, um… looking for something.' Burt raises his eyebrows at them.

'Oh my god dad, have you never heard of knocking!' Kurt moans, his face is still bright red but he's somehow regained the use of his vocal chords.

'I told him we should have knocked hon.' Carole says apologetically, although she's having trouble keeping the smile off her face.

'It's lunchtime I didn't think they'd-'

'Please don't say the words.' Kurt cries, burying his face in his hands and hoping this is all some terrible wet dream gone wrong.

'It's fine, we've all been there.' Burt can barely contain his laughter now, watching Kurt squirm and Blaine try to avoid eye contact from his place under the table.

'Oh dear lord, that's the most horrific thing I've ever heard in my life. Can everybody please just stop talking and let me believe this is some kind of horrific fever dream. Or that I'm in a coma.'

Burt and Carole look away to hide their laughter and Blaine just shifts uncomfortably under the table, pulling at Kurt's leg.

'Uhh, Kurt?'

'Yeah, sweetie.'

'Do you think you could let me up.'

Kurt shuffles back in his chair, trying to surreptitiously zip up his jeans and failing. Blaine crawls out from under the table, face burning just as red as Kurt's and hair only a little messed up. Burt and Carole survey them both for a couple more uncomfortable seconds.

'Well I was going to suggest we go out for lunch but it seems like Blaine's already had his.' Burt grins, far too proud of himself as Carole hides her laughter in his shirt, meanwhile Blaine starts choking violently on air and Kurt kind of just wishes he were dead.

* * *

**1. No one**

It's a lazy Saturday afternoon, Rachel and Santana have gone out shopping for the entire day, and they have the apartment all to themselves. Seriously this time. Blaine's lying back on the bed, smirking at Kurt who just rolls his eyes. Kurt's hovering in front of their vanity mirror, just watching Blaine, the way his toes curl as he smiles that dopey smile, or his eyelashes flutter over wide blown eyes, the way his fingers curl lightly into the covers and a few stray curls hang in front of his face.

'You're sure no one's in? You haven't invited any friends round we're not expecting any visitors, there's no one hiding under the bed waiting to ruin my orgasm.'

'No Blaine please, will you just take your clothes off.'

'You say the sweetest things. But I'm serious, with the amount of times people have walked in on us in the last couple of weeks I'm beginning to think you have an exhibitionist streak and orchestrated the whole thing.'

'If I remember correctly, one of us seemed far less embarrassed than the other on all of those occasions.'

'What can I say, when you sing "When I Get You Alone" to a guy in a crowded Gap store all other embarrassing encounters seem to roll right off you. That time with your Dad was pretty awful though.'

'Please don't mention my Dad when we're about to have sex.'

Blaine sits up on the bed and gets off it in one fluid motion. He prowls towards Kurt, a wicked smirk on his face. Kurt takes a step back, eyes darkening with each step forward from Blaine, until his back is pressed flush against the wall. Blaine crowds in around him, hot and heavy, he pushes his hips forward to trap Kurt against the wall. Kurt's hands falter before eventually deciding to grip Blaine's hips dragging him close until they can both feel the other's hardening cock pressing against their own.

'If you insist.' Blaine's voice is low and hot, causing goosebumps to appear on Kurt's skin. Blaine leans forward to suck hotly at Kurt's neck, nipping at the point where jaw meets throat, exactly where he knows Kurt loves it.

'_Blaine.'_ Kurt whines, long and drawn out. He rocks his hips forwards to grind against him, and Blaine pushes back, trapping him once again against the wall and rubbing against him until, they're both moaning.

'Yes darling?' Blaine's voice is low and rough when he pulls away from Kurt's neck, his lips are red and swollen and his eyes heavy lidded. It's a sight Kurt knows well.

'I need to be in you. Now.' Kurt lets his head fall back against the wall, his hands scrabbling up and down Blaine's sides. Blaine's grazing his lips along Kurt's jawline and it's all Kurt can do not to throw him down and take him right there.

'I'm quite content here actually.' Blaine pulls away from Kurt's skin again, and when he speaks, low and teasing, his hot breath ghosts over Kurt's neck, making him shiver.

Kurt smirks, two can play at this game, he settles his hands on either side of Blaine's waist and then in one swift movement turns them, until Blaine is pressed against the wall, and he's the one in control.

'Your clothes need to go.' Kurt says absentmindedly, his fingers already working open the buttons of Blaine's shirt. Blaine laughs affectionately.

Kurt makes short work of the shirt, scrabbling to push it down Blaine's shoulders and let it pile on the floor. He runs his hands teasingly over Blaine's chest as he makes his way down, before tugging his trousers off as well, leaving Blaine in nothing but his boxers.

'You're gorgeous.' Kurt sighs, he helps Blaine to step out of his trousers and then stands, forcing Blaine's head back against the wall as he leans in for a kiss. Slow and teasing, his lips barely ghosting over Blaine's, breathing warm air over him just to watch him squirm. And then Blaine is surging forwards and it's messy and frenzied, lips crashing against each other and tongues soothing where teeth accidentally scrape. Kurt runs his hands down the expanse of Blaine's back and then dips down to grab at his ass. He squeezes playfully, taking Blaine's bottom lip between his teeth and pulling. Blaine gets the picture, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck so the taller of the two can lift him up and press him against the wall. Blaine's legs come up automatically to wrap around Kurt's waist, pressing their cocks together once more.

They're at a better angle here, everything's heightened: the friction of their cocks as they rub together, the feeling of Blaine's tongue as he leans down to thrust it into Kurt's mouth, this new position giving him extra height. They grind against the wall, Blaine's back thwacking against it every time Kurt snaps his hips forwards particularly hard, and Kurt's mouth swallowing every strangled whine that escapes Blaine's lips.

'Bed.' Blaine manages to get out before Kurt's mouth is back on his again. At this rate he's going to come before Kurt even gets to fuck him, not that Kurt seems to mind. Kurt thrusts against him a little more, Blaine's trapped by the heat of his body and the hard expanse of the wall, he can barely even move against Kurt anymore, instead just letting his head fall back and taking it.

Suddenly, without any warning, Kurt tightens his grip on Blaine's ass and walks them both towards the bed, dropping Blaine unceremoniously on top of it. Blaine scrambles back against the pillows, his cock is already aching from the sudden loss of friction and the quicker he can get Kurt back on him the better.

'Your clothes should've come off hours ago.' Blaine sighs as he leans back to watch Kurt strip. It looks like a performance even when he's in a hurry, the way that a new patch of pale skin is revealed with each item of clothing that's discarded, flawless skin that Blaine just wants to mark and bite and lick. The way that Kurt's muscles flex as he pulls his top over his head and how he gives Blaine a perfect view of his ass when he shucks his jeans off behind him. 'In fact, I don't think you should have ever put them on.'

Kurt smirks, crawling up onto the bed in front of Blaine. He takes a hold of Blaine's boxers and begins to pull them down, tantalizingly slowly.

'Allow me.' He smirks, licking his lips when he releases Blaine's cock and it bobs back up against his stomach. Kurt kisses his way down Blaine's lower body, starting at the top of his thighs and nuzzling his face into the silky skin there, then working all the way down, licking a nipping at every piece of skin he passes until he can pull Blaine's underwear over his feet and throw it to the side of the bed. 'Lube?'

'Bedside table.'

Kurt grabs the bottle and scrambles as quickly as he can back to where Blaine is lying, he shoves the bottle into Blaine's hands and looks up expectantly.

'I think you should finger yourself open for me.' Blaine's throat goes dry, a sudden spark of arousal shooting to the base of his spine at Kurt's words. He swallows thickly but his tongue feels too heavy words so he just nods and takes the bottle. Kurt leans down to give him one last kiss before he settles himself in Blaine's previous spot.

'Like this.' Blaine says, more of a statement than a question, as he gets up on hands and knees in font of Kurt. Kurt nods.

The lube is cold on Blaine's fingers as he drizzles a copious amount on having decided that starting with two would be a better idea, he just really needs Kurt inside him now. With his blood boiling hot from Kurt's gaze and his cock already leaking precome, he presses two wet fingers against his hole, trying to relax the muscle so he can push in. He whines at the stretch but barely wastes any time adjusting before he's fucking two fingers into himself.

Kurt groans, his hand wrapping loosely around his cock and beginning to stroke as he watches Blaine's fingers disappear inside his hole. He revels in the noises Blaine makes, little groans and pants that go straight to Kurt's dick.

'You're so gorgeous Blaine, you're perfect.' Blaine doesn't answer, but he doesn't need to, he just adds another finger and continues to press into himself. Kurt strokes himself in time with Blaine's thrusts, imagining that it's him inside Blaine, wondering if Blaine is imagining the same thing.

'I'm ready.' Blaine says after a while, drawing his fingers out with a wet slide and turning to face Kurt. Kurt crashes into him with a sloppy kiss, all tongues and lips caught between teeth, he runs his hands up and down Blaine's chest, pulling at his nipples and wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders to drag him closer.

'So perfect.' Kurt mumbles in between kisses, barely managing to get the words out before Blaine's sucking his tongue back into his mouth.

'Need you in me.'

'Okay, how do you want to do this?'

'Like this.' Blaine swaps their positions again, so that he's lying back on the bed and Kurt's above him. 'Wanna see you'

'Okay sweetheart. You ready.' Kurt slicks his cock up quickly with the lube, not wanting to waste any more time before he's inside Blaine. He pushes Blaine's legs up to his chest and, with an affirmation from the younger boy, Kurt lines the head of his cock up with his slick hole.

Blaine keens as Kurt pushes in in one quick movement, his hands scrabble in the sheets for a few seconds before he moves to lock his arms around Kurt's neck and pull his boyfriend closer.

'Is this okay?'

'Perfect.'

They lock eyes, both of them with pupils wide and dilated. With a smile, Blaine shifts his hips, urging Kurt to move inside of him. Kurt complies, fucking in slow and hard and a little clumsy until they find their rhythm. Before long Blaine's legs move to wrap around Kurt's waist and his eyes fall shut, his head lolls back against the pillow, writhing with pleasure.

'Fuck. Kurt.'

'What do you need?'

'Harder.'

Kurt thrusts in deeply, causing Blaine to shudder and whine. Blaine feels so full, he always does, no matter how often they do this, he can feel his hole stretching to take Kurt as Kurt just snaps his hips forward ruthlessly. Blaine ruts his hips to join Kurt, the change in angle causing Kurt to strike his prostate. Kurt can tell every time he hits it because Blaine clenches down around him and lets out this little mewling sound, so he aims for it again, striking it on every thrust until Blaine is a whimpering mess beneath him.

Blaine's always so tight, so good, and Kurt gets lost in the feeling. He zones everything out aside from the feel of Blaine tight around him, pulling him deeper with every thrust, or the noises Blaine makes, the way he's always so vocal. Not to mention how he looks, eyes closed and skin flushed, all the way from his cheeks to his chest, his hair hangs sweaty and curled over his forehead, bobbing up and down with the force of Kurt fucking him, his lips are fallen open in the shape of an 'O', red and swollen from kissing or biting. Kurt can't get over how beautiful he is.

'Please please please please.' Blaine's whimpering, a constant string of words kept in time with Kurt's hips snapping into him.

'What is it Blaine?'

'Need to come.' Kurt leans forward to kiss him deep and dirty, making for a delicious change in angle that has him fucking even deeper into Blaine, their tongues move together for a while before Kurt's pulling back and wrapping his hand around Blaine's leaking cock. 'Oh God.'

Kurt speeds up his thrusts, fucking vigorously into Blaine while his hand matches the pace around Blaine's cock. He's so close to coming, both of them are. Blaine's noises have descended into breathless pants and he's moving his hips in time with Kurt as best he can, but Kurt can tell he barely has the energy, every muscle of Blaine's is straining, aching for that push to tip him over the edge, chasing his orgasm as he fucks up into Kurt's cock.

Kurt is close too, he can feel it coiling in stomach. His toes curl and his muscles protest but he keeps going, keeps burying himself inside Blaine to feel that jolt of pure bliss travel through his body. As much as he wants to come, he focuses on Blaine, because he wants to come feeling Blaine clench down around him, wants to come inside him while he's boneless and sated and still recovering from his own orgasm.

He strokes Blaine some more, his hips still snapping forward into him even though his body protests, he's _almost_there. He strokes Blaine, once, twice, three times more before he's coming, a silent scream arising from his throat as he comes hard all over Kurt's hand and himself.

It only takes the sight of Blaine, flushed and satisfied, and the feel of his ass clenching down around Kurt, for him to come. He pushes into Blaine a couple more times to watch him squirm from rising over sensitivity and then he's burying himself in Blaine's ass, feeling his hole clench down around him, and coming deep inside.

Kurt pulls out shortly after, collapsing down on the bed next to Blaine where he's still recovering and curling up close into his side.

'Did we actually just get to have uninterrupted orgasms?'

'Mmm I think we did.' Blaine mumbles sleepily into Kurt's neck, he's turned his head to the side and is currently nuzzling into the soft skin just below Kurt's ear.

'We should probably go clean up.'

'We could do that, or you could cuddle me now before any one gets home and walks in on us.' Blaine sighs, rolling until his back is pressed flush against Kurt's stomach. He joins their hands together over his chest so they can feel his beating heart and starts stroking idly at Kurt's skin.

'The second option, always the second one.'

**Thank you for reading. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
